


until the battery on my phone dies

by chanyeql



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), later - Fandom, like - Fandom, there will b... more
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, hghhhh he works at a preschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeql/pseuds/chanyeql
Summary: jongin is tired. kyungsoo owns a preschool.





	1. Chapter 1

the phone rang. jongin sat up in bed, sweat rolling down his face.  
“Who’s calling?” a soft voice came out of the dark, hoarse with sleep. with that, the harsh ringing stopped, and the room was doused in silence once more.  
“Well?” the voice sounded again, a tinge of annoyance creeping into its tone.  
“Sorry.” jongin stumbled out of bed, hand pressed to his damp forehead, other clutched tightly around his mobile. the screen glowed faintly in the darkness, the time a not so gentle reminder to work. work. jongin fumbled with the smartphone, eyelids drooped. No caller ID. “I have to go now.”   
a quiet huff answered him. he waited a while for a proper response, mouth tightening at the realisation there would be none. jongin stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, the eventual bright lights causing him to grimace. after his well-practised morning routine had been completed, the front door clicked softly behind his retreating figure. the person under the covers shuffled slightly. 

 

±

 

The preschool greeted him with saturated colours and an overwhelming sense of overachievement. Jongin fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he wandered towards the reception, a Cheshire Cat grin welcoming him.  
“Here to drop off a kid?” The man’s lips curled up. He peeked around Jongin. “The lack of anyone with you makes me rethink my original question. Here for the job?” Eyes of an alarmingly bright nature flickered up to meet with Jongin’s. An indistinct answer and a brief wave of the hand were all it took for the receptionist to scoff, and his smile turn to a frown. “Get over your Monday blues. I’m Jongdae!” He stood up and offered a scribble covered hand to Jongin. “I drank myself into a stupor only yesterday. If it takes ten cups of coffee for you to wake up, ten cups it is.”

An awkward few seconds of silence passed before Jongdae cleared his throat. "Right." He coughed into his closed fist, flapping a piece of paper at Jongin with his free hand. "It's not exactly a big building, but I thought giving you a map would be a nice gesture. You're helping with the Bumblebee class." The paper was taken, and Jongin gave the receptionist a grateful smile, more out of pleasantries than anything else. "You'd better not act like this around the kids." Jongdae wagged a finger at the taller, frowning. "Nobody likes a grumpy pants, and Yixing will kill you."  
"Yixing kill?" A small voice piped up, an even smaller child appearing in the corner of Jongin's vision.   
"No, Jooheon, sweetie, I was joking!" Jongdae cooed, standing up from his seat. "This is..."  
"Jongin. You can call me Nini." Said man squatted down to Jooheon's height, smiling brightly, somehow magically filled with energy. "How old are you, Jooheon?"  
The toddler deigned to answer with anything but a repetition of "Nini.", smiling bashfully at the floor and sucking on the tip of his empty water bottle. "Bumblebee class!" He blurted out after a second, grinning brightly still focused on the carpeted ground.   
"Jooheon, how about you show Nini where the Bumblebee room is?" Jongdae said, giving an encouraging smile at the child when he looked up in question. "He's going to help Yixing look after you guys."   
Jooheon nodded, waddling off with surprising speed without even a second glance at the pair of adults.   
"He falls over a lot, watch out for that." The receptionist said cooly, watching Jongin struggle to decide whether to follow at a regular walking speed or do that 'white person jog'. He chose the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is bullshit!” Jongdae crowed, waving his arms around and subsequently flinging crisps across the room. “Sheer disrespect at the highest degree!”  
“What is it now?” Minseok sighed, picking a crisp off the sofa cushion and delicately placing it in a nearby waste-bin.   
“They’re making me go into the preschool. On a Sunday.” A defeated groan left Minseok’s boyfriend’s mouth, and he wriggled about miserably on the couch. Rubbing the greasy crisp crumbs into the leather. Minseok’s eye twitched.  
“Remind me of how that’s a problem? And shoo, shoo, off the sofa.”   
Jongdae rolled himself (not) gracefully onto the carpeted floor, lying on his back and staring up at Minseok, who was already collecting remnants of Jongdae’s mini-fit with a dustpan and brush that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
“I wanna go to church.” He grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff. “Mrs Song said she’d make snacks for after the congregation. I love Mrs Song’s snacks.”   
A smack was delivered to the younger man’s head via a slightly crispy brush, and Minseok gave a snort of laughter.   
“Do your job, idiot. I’ll go get Mrs Song’s snacks if you’re going to cry like a baby about it. Plus, you get paid for the overtime. Why’s the school open on a Sunday, by the way?”   
Jongdae contemplated for a second, before giving a gasp of revelation.  
“I’ve no clue! Wow!” He said in mock amazement, clasping his hands to his face and giving his boyfriend a cheeky grin. Minseok hit him again.  
“You’re so disorganised,” The elder rolled his eyes, “Do you even know what time you need to be there?”  
“I just said Sunday,” Jongdae replied eloquently. A third hit to his head was suppressed by Minseok’s strong will, but Jongdae cackled and ducked anyway. Minseok sighed delicately, leaving his somehow-employed boyfriend on the carpet of their living room.  
“Aw, come back!”


End file.
